


Overcoming Helloween

by everydaygay



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaygay/pseuds/everydaygay
Summary: Halloween celebrations had quickly descended into Hell for Cheryl Blossom after the death of her beloved twin brother. Sick of mourning Jason on what had been their favourite holiday, but not yet ready to host another party, Cheryl has Toni over to partake in some of her old Halloween traditions – and maybe make some new ones.Written for Tricks and Treats of Riverdale Theme 3: Seasonal Celebrations.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Tricks and Treats of Riverdale





	Overcoming Helloween

**Author's Note:**

> I think it goes without saying that all of my stories take place in a universe where Cheryl is stable (or at least not chilling with Jason’s corpse at the dinner table).

What had once been Cheryl’s favourite holiday had been turned into her personal hell for the last 2 years. Without her dear brother to join in the festivities, she had been unable to enjoy a single second of Halloween, instead opting to mourn Jason’s traumatic death and look through photos of their old costumes, reminiscing upon some of the happiest memories of her life.

But Jason had been gone for two years now, and although she felt she would never truly heal from his death, she knew it was time to at least begin to move on. But how? Cheryl lay in her bed, contemplating her options for the quickly approaching date.

Should she throw a wild party, like the Blossom twins had been famous for? No, even after this long that felt too much like disrespect.

A gathering of the Vixens to cheer her up? No, sharing personal matters and feelings with that many people was too overwhelming a thought for her to even stomach.

A night of Halloween traditions with her darling girlfriend, however? That just might work.

So, on October 31st, Toni is in Cheryl’s car after school as the Blossom drives them to Thistlehouse.

Cheryl is clenching the steering wheel just a bit too tightly, trying not to think too hard about how her brother should be with them, as Toni looks at her with concern.

“You alright, babe?” Toni asks, moving her hand onto Cheryl’s thigh. She knows physical contact sometimes helps her girlfriend calm down.

“Pardon – oh,” Cheryl notices the tension in her body and makes a conscious effort to release it on her next exhale. “I’m alright, TT. A little tense is all,” she responds, shooting a quick shy smile her way before getting her eyes back on the road.

“Okay, babe. Just know that if you need to talk about anything I’ll happily listen. I know this week has been rough for you emotionally,”

Cheryl lets a small sigh escape her lips. “It has.” She admits. “I still miss him so much…”

“And that’s perfectly normal and valid and okay. He was important to you,”

“I know, TT. Thank-you,” Cheryl says softly.

“You don’t need to thank me, it really is normal to feel–”

“Not just for the reassurance. Thank-you for being here – today and always. You really are the best girlfriend I could’ve hoped for,” Cheryl says, removing one hand from the wheel to hold Toni’s in her lap, “I love you,”

“I love you too.”

After the rest of the car ride spent in comfortable silence, the girls find themselves sitting at the grand dining table in Thistlehouse’s main dining room, plastic covering the tabletop as they carve pumpkins.

Both are giggling at Toni’s attempt at carving a heart – “This is harder than it looks!” – when the Serpent suddenly turns Cheryl’s pumpkin to see the gorgeous carving she has created.

“Cher! That’s amazing! Is that me?” Toni exclaims, marvelling at the minimalistic portrait her girlfriend has somehow managed to carve out using different depths and widths of cuts.

“Yes,” Cheryl admits shyly, “Jason and I used to spend days leading up to Halloween trying to carve pumpkins perfectly to decorate for our parties, we even had competitions sometimes. It was one of the few of our competitions I could win without him letting me,” she explained, a wistful smile on her face at the bittersweet memory.

“I can’t imagine anyone could ever have beat you – that’s so impressive, Cheryl,” Toni gushes, looking adoringly at her girlfriend.

Cheryl leans in and gives her a quick peck on the lips, “Thank-you, ma chérie. Oh, how could I forget!”

Toni watches Cheryl, puzzled, as she runs to the kitchen swiftly, returning seconds later with the largest bag of candy corn known to man.

“I myself am firmly team anti candy corn,” Cheryl states matter-of-factly as she opens the bag and sets it on the table, “but I know it’s your favourite Halloween candy,”

Toni’s eyes light up with joy as she immediately grabs a handful of candy corn from the packet. “You’re so thoughtful, babe. Thank-you!”

The redhead smiles warmly at her girlfriend as she collects the chunks of pumpkin scattered around the table.

“It was the least I could do. Why don’t you go get comfortable in the living room for some movies while I throw out these scraps?”

“You sure you don’t want any help?” Toni asks, shovelling another handful of candy corn into her mouth.

“Positive. I’ll meet you there in a minute,”

“Alright, yell out if you need me,” Toni replies, picking up her obscenely large bag of candy to take with her.

Cheryl nodded and turned to take the pumpkin scraps to the bin. She smiled to herself – maybe Halloween wasn’t going to be too bad this year.

After the second horror movie, Toni’s candy is gone and Cheryl is clinging to her as if for dear life.

“You sure you’re doing alright there?” Toni chuckles.

“I’m fine. They haven’t been too scary yet,” she tries to speak defiantly, but even Cheryl hears the slight shake of her own voice.

“While I definitely believe you,” Toni smirks, “are you sure you don’t want to have a break from the scary movies?”

“Maybe just a short one,” the Blossom exhales with relief, grabbing the remote to mute the credits of the movie they just finished.

They both relax into the couch, holding each other close and listening to the other’s breathing. Cheryl shifts to rest her head on Toni’s chest.

“You’re the best girlfriend ever,” she breathes “thank-you for supporting me… and for making me feel safe.”

Toni looks down at her girlfriend affectionately and kisses her on the top of the head, “You’re welcome, baby girl. However, I think you’ll find you’re the best girlfriend ever.” 

Cheryl turns around so they’re face to face “I disagree,” she giggles, planting a firm kiss on her girlfriend’s lips and weaving her hands through her bubblegum pink hair.

Toni’s hands find their way around Cheryl’s waist, pulling her closer and into her lap. That’s how they stay for the remainder of the night until falling asleep, loving kisses and words of praise and affection falling from their lips. Before Cheryl drifts to sleep she feels it: Halloween is heaven once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback or other comments always welcome!  
My tumblr is [at-cheryl-bombshell.tumblr.com](https://at-cheryl-bombshell.tumblr.com)


End file.
